


Keep It On

by luvsanime02



Series: Kinktober 2018 [19]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Formalwear, Humor, Kinktober 2018, Language, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 07:12:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16342217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/pseuds/luvsanime02
Summary: Relena can't wait to get home so that she can finally do something about how good Trowa looks in his suit.





	Keep It On

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the October 19th Kinktober prompt: formal wear (3xR).

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own Gundam Wing, and am making no money off of this fic.

**** ########

**Keep It On** by luvsanime02

########

Seeing Trowa dressed up in a suit is almost too much for Relena. He looks stunning. All hard lines and sculpted muscles contained under an expensive dove grey Italian suit. The only other splash of color on him is the dark green from the handkerchief folded inside the breast pocket. 

Relena can’t believe that she has to wait another two hours at the very least before she can get Trowa alone and peel the suit off of him. That’s the soonest that Relena can leave this gala event without offending someone, though, and she can’t afford to offend anyone right now. Not if Relena wants her campaign to gain credence, and not just die a quick death.

Still, she ends up slightly distracted all evening, because everytime that she turns around, Relena sees Trowa in that suit, perfectly tailored to his broad shoulders and trim waist, and drawing attention to his powerful thighs and very attractive posterior. Relena’s not the only one there who’s stealing glances at Trowa all night.

She is the one who gets to go home with him, though, and Relena allows herself to feel smug about that. When they do finally leave the event, Relena being escorted away on Trowa’s arm, she gets many envious looks.

“Sorry about that,” she says once they’re in the car. “I really didn’t mean for you to end up as the eye candy of the evening.”

Shrugging, Trowa takes her hand and lightly kisses her knuckles. It’s ridiculous how Relena’s heart flutters in response. You would think, after five years of seeing each other, that she’d be used to how Trowa makes her feel by now. 

“At least I didn’t get pulled into another debate about stocks,” he replies, rolling his eyes. “That was awful.”

Giggling at the memory, Relena leans her head against Trowa’s shoulder. “So,” she says casually, “how attached are you to this suit?”

“I thought you enjoyed seeing me in it all night,” Trowa says, and he clearly noticed how distracted she was all during the evening. “It’s a nice suit.”

“It is,” Relena agrees, running her hand along Trowa’s covered leg. He shifts to allow her more access to his inner thigh. “Very nice. And I love how you look in it. I think I’d love it even more, though, if you fucked me with it still on as soon as we get home, and there might be some… stains by the time we’re finished.”

She hears his sharp inhale as Trowa contemplates her words. “Oh,” he says, and she isn’t looking at his face but she knows that he’s smirking. “In that case, I hate it.” 

Relena laughs in response. She doesn’t want to distract the driver, though, so she behaves for the rest of the way home, but it’s so difficult to restrain herself.

When the car finally stops, Trowa holds the door open for her like a perfect gentleman, and then, as soon as they’re inside their home, he pushes Relena against their front door and devours her mouth, pressing that gorgeous body fully against her own. Relena moans into the kiss, and runs her hands up and down Trowa’s chest, feeling the fabric of the suit under her fingers.

Trowa pulls one of her legs up over his hip, and dresses are so very convenient to wear for more than one reason. Trowa’s fingers trail up her raised thigh, and then to her underwear, rubbing along her slit and wetting the fabric there even more. Relena pushes up into his touch, shivering.

“Bed,” she says once their lips break apart.

“Couch,” Trowa counters, and pulls Relena tightly to his body while backing them farther into the room and turning them around when they hit the couch, so that Relena falls mostly onto the cushions.

Trowa reaches under her dress and pulls off her underwear, and Relena leans forward and undoes the fastenings on his trousers, reaching inside and pulling Trowa’s cock out. He leans over her and she falls back, scooting until she’s braced against the couch more, with one foot flat on the cushions and her other leg being gripped by Trowa, opening her legs even wider. 

He quickly pushes inside of her, and Relena moans. This is what she’s been wanting all night. Hard and fast, with Trowa leaning over her while still dressed in that lovely suit. “You know,” he says lowly, punctuating his statement with a sharp thrust and roll of his hips that has Relena clenching around him, “you’re not the only one who couldn’t stop looking tonight. I’ve wanted to fuck you while you were wearing this dress for hours. I almost followed you into the bathroom.”

Relena moans, imaging it. They might have been discovered, and she wouldn’t have cared as long as Trowa was fucking her just like he is right now, with short and hard thrusts that feel so damn good. They’re moving the couch just a little bit with their movements, and she doesn’t even care about the possible scratches on the floor. “You can do that next time,” she promises, and her agreement has Trowa groaning.

He’s so hard inside of her, and she’s so wet. Relena leans forward to brace her hands against his shoulders, grabbing fistfuls of the suit and not minding that she’s wrinkling it. The angle of Trowa’s thrusts changes, and the pressure inside of Relena increases, and she cries out. She’s so close.

“Need a hand?” he murmurs against her ear, and then Trowa is reaching between their bodies and fingering her clit, and Relena lets out a long, low moan as she comes, shaking within Trowa’s hold, her toes curling from the sheer force of her pleasure.

After a minute, Relena relaxes back onto the couch with a deep, satisfied sigh, watching Trowa’s bright eyes and flushed face as he comes too, his hips stuttering against her and his jaw clenched tight, and he looks so primal right then. He relaxes too after a moment, and leans down to kiss her again, softly this time, before pulling out of her and collapsing onto the couch by her side.

They catch their breaths for a few minutes before Relena stands up and finds her underwear, and then she starts walking towards their bedroom, throwing Trowa a mischievous look over her shoulder. “Coming?” she asks.

“Thought I just did,” he counters, before getting up and eagerly following her lead, not even bothering to tuck himself back into his trousers. After all, they’re far from done with each other for the night.


End file.
